Sonetos de Shakespeare
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: V/Evey (no se me ocurría un summary XD)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Bien, aquí estoy, estrenando mi primer fic de V de Vendetta :3 Qué ganas tenía de que llegara este momento *^* He de reconocer que tanto el cómic como la película me fascinaron, así que…Fic time! Espero que os guste ^^ Por cierto, es un fic basado en la peli, no en la novela gráfica, para aclarar ^^

.0.0.0.

En la Galería de las Sombras no se oía nada más que el leve susurro de unos delicados dedos acariciando con mimo las hojas desgastadas de un libro, una queda respiración, ligeramente sobresaltada en algunos momentos, extrañamente sosegada en otros, el tenso silencio entre dos entes que con cuidado y disimulo se sondeaban el uno al otro, tanteándose, dando vueltas sin llegar a rozarse entre ambos, como si una fina e infranqueable pared los separara, dos llamas incandescentes que crepitaban y trataban de aproximarse sin que su naturaleza pudiera permitírselo.

Evey volvió a pasar la mano por la fina hoja, siguiendo con un dedo las líneas escritas sin que estas pudieran llegar a su entendimiento. Aquel libro se alzaba ante ella, triunfante, regocijándose de ser totalmente incomprensible para la mujer. Sus palabras parecían burlarse de ella, le gritaban que era demasiado insustancial como para llegar a comprender la complejidad y profundidad de su elegante prosa.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Evey se incorporó, abandonando la cómoda posición en la que se encontraba, y con pasos cortos se dirigió a una estantería, incorporando el libro a uno de sus estantes, junto a otros tomos que había sido incapaz de entender. Todos se reían de ella, pero la mujer no se sentía humillada. Algún día, sería capaz de enlazar su pensamiento con el de los libros, podría llegar a comprenderlos e incluso a apreciarlos. Por lo pronto, decidió explorar el resto del lugar, esperando a que otro libro llamara su atención.

''_Sonetos de Shakespeare''_

Los ojos de Evey se iluminaron al leer aquel atrayente título. Shakespeare era un escritor que siempre la había entusiasmado; ella había interpretado a su Violeta en _Noche de Reyes_, sería capaz de reconocer cualquier mención que se hiciera a sus obras, amaba los escritos de ese gran hombre.

Con una inconsciente sonrisa asomando a sus labios, Evey alargó una mano y cogió el libro, mirando con atención la cubierta. Como los demás tomos, tenía un aspecto antiguo, como si fuera a desmenuzarse ante el más mínimo contacto. Se recostó en el majestuoso sofá estilo Luis XV de un suave tono verde mar con decoración dorada en los bordes, sin lugar a dudas, su mueble favorito de aquella estancia, y se sumió en el perfecto y hermoso mundo de las poesías del dramaturgo inglés, sintiendo aquella empatía que le había sido esquiva con otros libros.

El tiempo fue fluyendo, fuera de la Galería sería noche cerrada, haría un buen rato que habría sonado ya el tan temido toque de queda. Evey, inmersa en los bellos sonetos de Shakespeare, apenas sentía cómo las horas se escapaban, se evaporaban y desaparecían entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Sin embargo, había algo que echaba en falta, una extraña sensación comenzaba a apoderarse de ella lentamente, carcomiéndola, haciendo que las palabras del dramaturgo dejaran de tener sentido en su mente, desdibujándose. Alzó la vista del libro, el cual cerró con cuidado, dejándolo sobre el asiento, y se puso en pie.

Por fin sabía qué era lo que le sucedía: hacía demasiado tiempo que V había salido del lugar, ya tendría que estar de vuelta. Probablemente pasaba la hora de la medianoche, era extraño que tardara tanto en regresar. Evey estaba nerviosa, miles de nefastas posibilidades asomaron a su mente, sin que ninguna tuviera demasiado sentido. No obstante, era incapaz de pensar con objetividad. No tendría que estar preocupada por V, el hombre sabía cuidar perfectamente de sí mismo, era demasiado inteligente como para dejarse capturar. Y, sin embargo, lo estaba.

La mujer salió de la biblioteca apresuradamente, sobresaltándose cuando sus pies descalzos entraron en contacto con el frío mármol que conformaba el suelo del pasillo. Mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la que había considerado la sala principal de la Galería de las Sombras, aquella en la que siempre se escuchaba el agradable sonido del jukebox, logró discernir una bella melodía en el piano de V. Evey se detuvo en seco, dejando escapar un prologando suspiro, y siguió el sonido de las notas, apoyándose ligeramente en el marco de la puerta que presidía el salón del piano, cerrando ligeramente los ojos, sintiendo que la piel se le ponía de gallina.

-El hombre a quien no conmueve el acorde de los sonidos armoniosos, es capaz de toda clase de traiciones, estratagemas y depravaciones.

Evey abrió los ojos al escuchar la tranquila voz de V con aquel extraño tono que la máscara de Guy Fawkes provocaba, tan familiar para ella. El hombre dejó de mover las manos sobre las teclas, apoyó una en una rodilla y se giró levemente hacia su acompañante, mirándola con aquella eterna sonrisa. Extendió una mano en su dirección, como si estuviera ofreciéndosela.

-Sé la décima Musa, diez veces más valiosa que las antiguas nueve.

La mujer anduvo hacia V, titubeante, y se sentó a su lado, observándole de reojo. El hombre carraspeó, ejercitó durante unos segundos los dedos y los apoyó con cuidado sobre las teclas, sin presionarlas, meditando.

-Improvisaré para ti una sonata, mi querida Violeta.

Evey no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor asomara a sus mejillas, el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella y la hacía temblar.

-¿Para mí?-repitió, no muy segura de haber oído bien-¿Por qué?

-¿Quién sería tan necio que sobre ti no tocara, cuando eres tú quien da la luz de la invención?

Dicho esto, procedió a elaborar una sobrecogedora melodía, lenta, elegante y majestuosa, triste a un tiempo, pero tan cargada de amor a su vez que Evey no pudo contener las lágrimas. V deslizaba con maestría los dedos sobre el piano, llenando la habitación con aquella dulce música. En esos momentos no existía nada más, tan sólo el puro y perfecto sentimiento que la sonata transmitía.

-La música debe brotar fuego del corazón del hombre, y lágrimas de los ojos de la mujer-susurró V tras terminar la melodía.

Evey permaneció en silencio, sobresaltándose al sentir el tacto del cuero en sus mejillas, retirando las finas lágrimas que habían brotado por la melancólica canción. Alzó la cabeza hacia V, enfocando después la vista en el piano, mostrándose esquiva.

-¿Te ocurre algo, mi dulce Evey?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la mujer recordó el resquemor que antes sintiera, y miró fijamente a V, sus ojos reflejando una gran preocupación que no pudo camuflar.

-No es nada, tan solo estaba preocupada, tardabas en regresar-confesó, algo avergonzada-. Tenía miedo de que te ocurriera algo o de que descubrieran la Galería…

-Ah, mi pequeña Violeta, mientras estés en mi hogar, nada has de temer. Aquí estás a salvo de todo peligro…sólo yo puedo hacerte daño en la Galería de las Sombras.

Evey se estremeció ante aquella sentencia, pero pronto se tranquilizó; estaba segura de que no debía tener miedo de V, él la había salvado, le permitía caminar libremente por aquella casa, no tenía nada prohibido allí, era como si el hombre le hubiera cedido un pequeño trocito de lo que se escondía tras la máscara al dejarle deambular sin barreras por su Galería.

-Una vez solucionado este pequeño problema, ¿deseas que toque alguna otra pieza, Evey? O, mejor aún, ¿por qué no despliegas tu talento musical? Te he oído tocar antes, pero nunca he estado ante ti mientras lo hacías. Me gustaría ver tus movimientos sobre las teclas del piano.

-Oh, no-rehusó la mujer, estirando los labios en una nerviosa sonrisa-, prefiero que sigas tocando tú.

-_Viata mea_, hay algo que te oprime y quiero saber qué es. La música expresa todo aquello que no puede decirse con palabras y no puede quedar en el silencio.

-Entiendo…Crees que tocando una canción en el piano, podrás entender qué es lo que me sucede. Claro, no sé ni por qué me he llegado a sorprender, todo lo que tienes en mente siempre lleva consigo un plan por debajo.

-Evey, Evey, Evey…-la eterna sonrisa de Guy Fawkes se mostró ante la mujer, ambigua, como de costumbre-Tienes aun tanto que aprender, mi pequeña _virág_…

Evey empujó sutilmente a V, tratando de tomar una postura cómoda para empezar a tocar el piano. Comenzó con una melodía lenta, oscura, melancólica, que expresaba un sentimiento similar al que la sonata del hombre transmitía. Sin embargo, esta distaba mucho de ser una obra original.

-Claro de luna-murmuró para sí V, trazando una extraña mueca oculta por la máscara.

La mujer no escuchó las palabras de V, se encontraba inmersa en la música, pasando los dedos de una tecla a otra con elegancia. El hombre estudió con detenimiento el rostro de Evey y, tras unos segundos, decidió poner fin a la melodía, atenazando delicadamente las muñecas de su acompañante. La mujer alzó la vista, extrañada por el comportamiento de V, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?-propuso V, girándose en su dirección.

-¿Bailar? ¿Ahora?

-Cualquier momento es bueno para bailar, mi dulce Violeta-dijo, ofreciéndole una mano.

Evey emitió una casi imperceptible risa, sonriendo tiernamente, y aceptó la mano que V le ofrecía. El hombre se acercó en silencio al jukebox, apretando uno de sus botones tras unos segundos de meditación, y la música comenzó a brotar por el salón, una voz rasgada de mujer inundó la estancia.

Con pasos lentos, V comenzó el baile, llevando a Evey, sin despegar por un momento su mirada rasgada de los oscuros ojos de la mujer.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto hoy?-preguntó Evey, apretando inconscientemente la mano de V.

-Tenía un peculiar asunto entre manos, _iubirea mea_. No malgastes tu tiempo preocupándote por mí, aún no puedo morir, he de realizar demasiadas cosas antes de que la mano de Tánatos se cierna sobre mi cuerpo.

-V, déjame ayudarte-pidió la mujer-. Todavía no me has dado ningún encargo ni has compartido nada conmigo, quiero ser de utilidad.

-Yo he de llevar las manchas que conmigo quedaron sin tu ayuda, pues debo acarrearlas solo.

Evey reconoció inmediatamente la mención a uno de los sonetos de Shakespeare y rebuscó en su mente, tratando de salvar algún verso del dramaturgo que pudiera servirle para una ocasión como esa.

-No te conduelas más por todo lo que has hecho. La rosa tiene espinas. Fango las claras fuentes. Nubes y eclipses ciegan a la Luna y al Sol.

-Déjame confesar que somos diferentes, querida Evey…

V soltó a la mujer, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, esquivo. El rumbo que estaba tomando aquel intercambio de versos no era de su agrado, casi hubiera preferido no haber seguido esa conversación. No obstante, Evey no se daba por vencida. Adelantó una mano, cerrando los dedos alrededor de los de su acompañante.

-Su canción sin palabras siendo una es de todos y a ti te están diciendo: ''solo no serás nadie.''

-Evey, será mejor que te retires por hoy. Ya es tarde.

-¡Por pudor! Reconoce que a nadie das afecto, tú, que para contigo eres tan previsor…

-No sigas por ese camino, Evey.

-¡Cambia tu pensamiento, porque yo cambie el mío! ¿Debe el odio hospedarse, mejor que el dulce amor?

V se zafó del agarre de Evey y alzó una mano, pasando los dedos con lentitud sobre los labios de la mujer, quedándose prendado de ellos, ensimismado.

-Los que no saben manifestar su pasión no aman, pero menos aman los que pregonan por todas partes sus amores.

Evey rodeó al hombre con los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia ella, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de V, comenzando a tararear la canción que inundaba el lugar.

_-And you'd better come come, come come to me..._-susurró al mismo ritmo que la lenta voz de la mujer que se oía a través del jukebox-_Better come come, come come to me…_

V dejó escapar un quedo suspiro, atenazando con delicadeza la delgada cintura de la mujer. No podía permitir que nada sucediera entre los dos, por mucho que él la amara. Porque tenía que admitir que amaba a Evey, más de lo que había pensado que lo haría.

-Lo siento, Evey…-dijo, apartándola de él-Un sentimiento moderado revela amor profundo, en tanto que si es excesivo indica falta de sensatez.

-Dejemos en paz a Shakespeare de una vez.

Dicho esto, la mujer cerró los dedos entorno a la tela del elegante chaleco de V, haciendo que se encorvara hacia ella, y posó con suavidad los labios sobre los de la desquiciante sonrisa de Guy Fawkes, sintiendo la frialdad del metal sobre su piel. Pero no era eso lo que ella quería sentir.

-No, Evey-dijo tajantemente V cuando la mujer colocó las manos sobre la máscara-. Esto se ha acabado, te acompañaré a tu habitación.

-¿Por qué, V?

-Porque bajo esta máscara no hay absolutamente nada más que una idea. No hay huesos, no hay piel, no hay labios. Soy solamente aquello que soy.

-¿Y con qué respiras, con qué ves, con qué hablas? V, permíteme ver tu rostro. Lo que siento no va a cambiar por lo que pueda encontrarme bajo la máscara.

-Mi dulce Evey, si lo que sientes no va a cambiar, ¿por qué te empeñas entonces en deshacerte de mi máscara?

La mujer estiró los labios en una triste sonrisa, acariciando la fría mejilla de Guy Fawkes.

-Porque quiero sentir al hombre, no a la idea.

-Ah, mi dulce Evey, si quieres sentir al hombre, deja que antes oculte tus ojos tras una venda. He ahí mi propuesta, mi pequeña _virág_.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

-Acepto tu propuesta, V.

-Que así sea.

El hombre comenzó a andar, dejando atrás el salón principal de la Galería, y se dirigió a su habitación, la única estancia que Evey no había pisado jamás por respeto a su intimidad. Abrió la puerta, quedándose él en la entrada a la espera de que la mujer entrase. Evey observó maravillada la magnificencia de aquel cuarto, decorado con muebles antiguos sobre los cuales había alguna que otra máscara; de un perchero colgaba una larga túnica y un sombrero, las señas de identidad de V junto a su máscara de Guy Fawkes. Una enorme cama con dosel, de aspecto cómodo, ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio de la habitación y, por último, una puerta situada al otro lado terminaba con los elementos que conformaban el santuario de V.

-Siéntate en la cama, mi querida Evey.

Evey obedeció sin protestar y se acomodó en el borde de la cama, acariciando las suaves sábanas de seda que la recubrían, de un cálido y atrayente color violeta, el único vestigio de luz que parecía brillar entre la sobriedad de los demás muebles. V, por su parte, rebuscaba en los cajones algún objeto para cubrir los ojos de la mujer.

-Bien, Evey-dijo, girándose hacia ella con un elegante antifaz negro de encaje con algunos detalles carmesí-, tengo que ponerte esto.

La mujer miró el antifaz y, después, a V, cerrando los ojos cuando este acercó el objeto a su rostro. Sentía cierto pánico al no poder ver absolutamente nada, pero el tacto de V la tranquilizaba. Evey se dejó guiar, sobresaltándose levemente cuando el hombre se deshizo de su camisa, emitiendo un suspiro cuando una mano enguantada acarició su sensible piel, desprendiéndola de cualquier ropa que la cubriera.

-V…-gimió, atenazando sus caderas con las piernas-Por favor, quiero sentir tu piel contra la mía.

El hombre se separó levemente de Evey, quitándose la ropa, mirando, pensativo, la máscara de Guy Fawkes, la cual le devolvía una mirada vacía, oscura. Dejó caer el objeto a un lado, junto al resto de su ropa, y pasó una mano por el rostro de la mujer, besando su piel con cuidado.

Evey abrazó a V, apretándolo contra ella tan sólo para poder sentir aun más aquel deseado contacto. La mujer acarició su maltratada espalda, notando en sus dedos todas y cada una de las cicatrices que deformaban su piel, tratándola con cuidado y ternura.

-Te quiero, V…

-¿Cómo puedes querer a un hombre del cual no sabes nada, del cual ni siquiera conoces su rostro?

-Te quiero porque eres tú.

La simplicidad de aquella frase conmovió a V, que no pudo evitar unir sus resecos labios con los de la mujer, húmedos, palpitantes, en delicioso contraste con su piel chamuscada. Evey puso ambas manos sobre el rostro del hombre, pasando los pulgares por sus mejillas, estremeciéndose ante el contacto.

-Eres perfecto-murmuró.

-No, Evey, no soy para nada perfecto.

-Lo eres para mí, aunque no te conozca, aunque lo único que vea cada vez que te mire sea una máscara de Guy Fawkes. Te quiero tanto que incluso duele, lo único que siento es fuego corriendo por mis venas.

-Evey, lo que decimos en el calor de la pasión, calmada la pasión, lo olvidamos.

La mujer sonrió, rememorando una frase similar de la obra Hamlet, la cual V había modificado ligeramente de manera deliberada.

-Basta de Shakespeare-susurró en su oído, dándole un delicado beso en la piel del cuello.

V volvió a estremecerse; hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía el contacto humano, el abrasador contacto de piel contra piel, atrayente y perturbador. Tener a esa mujer a su lado era más de lo que se merecía y de lo que había esperado.

El hombre besó la frente de Evey, comenzando a hundirse lentamente en su interior, abrazándola.

-Te amo tanto, V…tanto, tanto…-confesó entre suspiros la mujer, sintiendo que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos ciegos.

V escondió el rostro en la curva del cuello de Evey, sintiendo cómo esta acariciaba su espalda con infinito cariño, rodeando su cintura con las piernas, como si quisiera fundirse completamente con él, sin dejar de murmurar lo mucho que lo amaba.

-Evey, mi preciosa musa…

La mujer arañó sin misericordia la fina seda violeta que recubría la almohada, arrugándola, mientras de su garganta surgía el nombre de su amante o, más bien, la letra que lo caracterizaba.

Poco a poco, la noche fue consumiéndose, mientras la habitación de V se llenaba de suspiros, gemidos ahogados, confundidos, y nombres gritados con pasión, dos ardientes lenguas de fuego fusionándose amorosamente hasta alcanzar su clímax, la unión perfecta de dos almas que se complementaban.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo-repitió una y otra vez, abrazándolo fuertemente.

V sonrió levemente y la besó con fruición, ahogando cualquier ruido que pudiera emitir.

-Mi dulce Evey, es lo mejor que podrías haberme regalado…-murmuró, pasando una mano por su sonrojada mejilla.

La mujer dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, suspirando, encogiéndose levemente cuando V se colocó a su lado. El hombre cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana, acariciando después su enredado cabello ondulado, y se quedó completamente ensimismado en su contemplación.

-_Din momentul în care te-am vazut pentru prima oara, ai câstigat inima mea care înca îsi aduna particelele rupte de durere._

-¿Qué significa eso, V?-preguntó la mujer, susurrante, como si tuviera miedo de romper la mágica atmósfera que los rodeaba en esos momentos.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, acariciando el rostro de Evey.

-Descansa, _iubirea mea_.

Evey lo abrazó, ocultando el rostro en su pecho, y en esa posición cayó dormida, con una sonrisa de extasiada felicidad en el rostro. V no pudo dormir aquella noche, no con su hermosa Julieta entre los brazos, no con su delicada Ofelia respirando a su lado, piel contra piel, frágil como el suave pétalo de una preciosa violeta.

Tiempo después, cuando el sol estaba a punto de despuntar, el hombre decidió comenzar con su rutina. Salió de la cama, besando antes la frente de Evey, y, sin hacer ruido, se dirigió a la habitación contigua para darse un baño, mientras una rápida secuencia de imágenes de la noche anterior surcaba su mente, mareándolo.

Al salir del baño, la fría máscara de Guy Fawkes volvía a cubrir su rostro, junto con la oscura peluca y un sobrio traje negro.

Evey comenzó a desperezarse horas más tarde, emitiendo un pequeño bostezo mientras se incorporaba, asustándose de que no pudiera ver, hasta que recordó el antifaz que cubría sus ojos, el cual se quitó rápidamente, pasándose las manos por los párpados, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación. Al reconocer el cuarto, el suave tacto de las sábanas de seda violeta, esbozó una sonrisa. Estiró los brazos hacia arriba, saliendo de la cama, buscando su ropa por el suelo de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto, echando a andar por el frío pasillo mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa, en dirección a la sala del jukebox. Allí se encontraba V, de espaldas a ella, apoyado en el aparato, con apariencia meditabunda. La mujer se acercó a él, rodeando su cintura con los brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su ancha espalda.

-Buenos días, mi dulce Evey.

-And now you say you love me…-murmuró ella en respuesta, haciendo eco de la canción que sonaba en el aparato.

-¿Tú también necesitas que pruebe mi amor por ti, querida Violeta?

-Anoche me demostraste tantas cosas, V…No necesito nada más.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa tras la máscara de metal y colocó las manos sobre las de Evey, suspirando levemente.

-Aun tengo cosas que enseñarte, todavía tienes mucho que aprender, Evey. Pero mis próximas enseñanzas no tienen nada que ver con lo que ocurrió anoche, lo mejor será que estés preparada para los duros acontecimientos que se sucederán a partir de ahora.

La mujer dejó escapar el aire de entre sus labios, desencantada con el cambio de actitud en V, y cruzó los brazos cuando su acompañante hizo que le soltara. V se giró hacia ella, colocando las manos en el jukebox en actitud relajada, mirando a Evey.

-Pero, antes, ¿te apetece un poco de té?

Evey estiró el labio superior en una perturbadora sonrisa.

-V… ¿Has notado que la música se escucha mejor cuando estás desnudo?-preguntó, alzando una ceja.

V se acercó a la mujer, bajando la cabeza hacia la de ella en actitud confidencial.

-Con el tiempo odiamos lo que tenemos a menudo-murmuró.

-¿Ya estamos con Shakespeare?

El hombre echó a andar tranquilamente, dejando atrás a Evey, en dirección a la zona de la Galería que constituía la cocina.

-Y lo que te espera, mi dulce Violeta. Y, ahora, a tomar el té. Te haré también una tostada con huevo, si te apetece.

-Sí…Cualquier cosa me servirá para desayunar-contestó con desgana la mujer, siguiendo a V.

Una vez en la cocina, V comenzó a preparar el desayuno para Evey, iniciando una charla del todo insustancial que la mujer apenas siguió, tan sólo le prestaba el mínimo de atención que debía para no ser descortés. El hombre posó el plato frente a ella, junto a una taza humeante de té, y se apoyó en la encimera mientras Evey comía.

-Probablemente, hoy esté bastante tiempo fuera de la Galería. Hay demasiadas cosas que pulir todavía.

-Estás poseído por un odio asesino que conspira en tu contra, sin pensarlo dos veces, tratando de arruinar esa hermosa morada que en tu celo debía ser tu mayor deseo.

-Mi dulce Evey, el único veredicto es venganza, vendetta, como voto y no en vano…

La mujer chistó, sin poder evitar compararse con la Mercedes de El Conde de Montecristo. ¿Por qué V estaba tan obsesionado con su venganza? ¿No se daba cuenta de que había algo más allá?

-Me ausentaré un rato-informó V-, no obstante, estaré todavía en la Galería. Nos vemos más tarde, Evey.

Evey asintió, mirando hacia el plato medio vacío en el que tan sólo quedaba un mordisco de tostada, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. El hombre se dirigió a la salida de la estancia, deteniéndose brevemente en la puerta, titubeante.

-…-negó con la cabeza, suspirando-Recuerden, recuerden, el cinco de noviembre…

Con esta frase como despedida, salió del lugar, dejando a Evey en compañía de aquellas palabras que la llenaban de amargura.

.0.0.0.

Bien, como podéis ver, la mayoría de diálogos se basan en menciones a Shakespeare, excepto un par de frases de otras personas que, en estos momentos, lamentablemente no recuerdo. Bueno, la palabra _virág _significa _flor_ en húngaro e_ iubirea mea_ y _viata mea_ significan _mi amor_ y _mi vida_ en rumano. El traductor google sirve para algo después de todo XDDD

La frase en rumano _''Din momentul în care te-am vazut pentru prima oara, ai câstigat inima mea care înca îsi aduna particelele rupte de durere''_ (desde el instante en que te vi por primera vez, ya conquistaste mi pequeño corazón, el cual estaba uniéndolo de nuevo los pedacitos rotos provocados por el dolor) la encontré por internet con esa traducción entre paréntesis. Como me gustó, la puse XD El por qué del húngaro y el rumano se debe a que son dos de las lenguas que se hablan en Transilvania…y me gusta Transilvania, lugar de procedencia de mi querido Drácula :3

Ah, otra cosa, los colores que he puesto en el fic no son para nada (¡absolutamente para nada!) aleatorios, están escogidos por los significados que tienen. Si queréis saber cuáles son, podéis o bien buscar en google o bien consultarme sin problemas, que si no lo pongo aquí es porque me excedería demasiado XD

En fin, creo que no me queda más por aclarar. La peli me dejó con ganas de que pasara algo entre V e Evey, para qué nos vamos a engañar. Bueno, la peli y el cómic, la verdad, pero en la película, a diferencia del cómic, se puede ver…ahm…no una relación, evidentemente…bueno, creo que nos entendemos jajajajaja El caso es que me quedé con las ganas XD

Reviews, pls? Andaaaa :3

Bueno, pues ya nos leemos ^^ Bye byeee!


	2. Colores

¡Hola! Bueno, antes de nada, aclarar que esto no es una continuación del fic, sino una explicación de los colores que puse en la historia, a petición de _Viola_. Muchas gracias a ti por tu review, me animó un montón *0*

En primer lugar, tenemos el color verde, que transmite relajación y armonía según tengo entendido, por lo que me pareció un buen color para un lugar como una biblioteca, el primer sitio donde se encuentra Evey en el fic. Cito textualmente: _La persona que gusta del color verde se destaca por su constancia y sus esperanzas, como así también por el sentido de justicia. _Teniendo en cuenta que la casa es de V y, por tanto, la decoración corre a su cargo, considero que es un color que le pega bastante.

Violeta, por supuesto, con _v_…Pero no tiene mucho que ver el hecho de que el nombre del color comience con la famosa letra V. Hay que recordar el espacio en el que se localiza: la cama de V. Bien, este color, en cuanto a la sexualidad, está relacionado con la parte fantasiosa, la imaginación, etc, en la pareja. Lo preferí antes que el rojo, porque despierta la pasión de manera sutil, no es tan directo. Otro fragmento copiado textualmente en relación con este color en el sexo: _Son personas que disfrutan más de hacer disfrutar a la pareja que a ellos mismos._ Ahora, vayamos a su significado fuera del ámbito sexual: _El color púrpura está asociado con la sabiduría, la creatividad, la independencia, la dignidad._ Otra vez, me pareció un color bastante acorde para V. Por otro lado, es un color que une el azul y el rojo; lo masculino y lo femenino; la sensualidad y la espiritualidad. Cito textualmente una frase que me gustó mucho con respecto a este color: _Simboliza el lado inquietante de la fantasía, el anhelo de hacer posible lo imposible._ No me explayaré más con este color, creo que he marcado los puntos que me parecieron más importantes para decantarme por el violeta antes que por cualquier otro.

El negro, empleado por personas que gustan de la elegancia. No hace falta decir mucho más al respecto…Pero hay que recordar que el negro, que aparece en el antifaz, está decorado con detalles carmesí; este color tiene que ver con la sensualidad y la pasión. En fin, ambos colores me parecieron oportunos para la situación, tampoco hay que darle muchas más vueltas a estos dos últimos XD

Espero haber sido de ayuda :)


End file.
